The Disciplines of Ageless Wisdom
Like Cancellers, Deleters have been known to have developed exclusive skills from age-old teachings of the first Deleter, Cain Evanouir. The Disciplines of Ageless Wisdom allows every Deleter to use his 5 senses to its maximum limit. Unlike Cancellers, Deleters have been known to have only one gate. The mystery to the sealed gate originated when the first Deleter tried to gain greater power (in which he succeeded later on). This Deleter was then exiled by the Unseen, taking his powers from him and closing the gate. And because Deleters gates are sealed, they cannot perform the Sacred Techniques of Cancellers. The Disciplines of Ageless Wisdom Discipline of Inner Vision Having learned the Discipline of Inner Vision, every Deleter is able to read the histories of anything it gazes into. For living things, a Deleter is required to gaze into the "windows of the soul" or its eyes for it to learn its history. By gazing into the windows of the soul, a Deleter is able to know the location of the "heart of power". Hearts are unnecessarily traps for SSS, gates for Cancellers, or talismans for HAs. Every individual has his own unique "heart of power". The "heart" is basically the root of the strength of every individual. Limit: A Deleter is required to gaze into the "windows of the soul" in order to learn a person's history and "heart" location. Fortunately for blind people, they become immune to the Inner Vision. Discipline of Occult Silence Having learned the Discipline of Occult Silence, every Deleter is able to hear whispers and even thoughts of people around them. Depending on the control of Unseen power or tolerance against Formless Darkness of the person, the Deleter may only hear whispers. The weaker the person is, the more his thoughts are spilled and caught by the Deleters. Limit: A Deleter needs to be at a distance of 10 feet maximum to be able to hear whispers or even thoughts. Other SSS, Cancellers or HAs that have the ability to close their minds can counter this discipline and render it useless. Discipline of Greater Fear Having learned the Discipline of Greater Fear allows every Deleter to smell the "fear" of everyone within the maximum range of vicinity. Since Formless Darkness is known to naturally react violently to Essen, anyone with Formless Darkness or had once been infected by the Formless Darkness subconsciously feels the fear to Essen, everytime they get close to a Deleter. This keener sense of smell of the Deleters allow them to know if they are close to anyone that contracted or once contracted the strain of Formless Darkness. Limit: At 10 feet, Deleters are able to smell different kinds of fear of everyone around them at that range. These fears could include fear of heights, of closed spaces, or non-Essen fears. Deleters needs to be at 5 feet maximum to be able to smell the fear of Essen. The discipline is rendered useless if the airspace is in vacuum or if there is an obstacle between the Deleter and the FD carrier. Discipline of the Sealed Gate Regarded as the second-most dangerous discipline taught to every Deleter. This discipline allows a Deleter to "delete" anything or anyone by turning them into the most basic form of one entity, or Essen as they call it. As opposed to the Canceller's Sacred Art of Cancellation, where the Formless Darkness is cancelled out from a person's body, this "Art of Deletion" deletes the strain of the Formless Darkness, as well as the carrier of that strain, turning them into the simplest form called Essen. Once anything has been turned into Essen, the closed Canceller Gate on their right palm opens up and absorbs the Essen into their system. Deleters also have the ability to pull their victims towards them with a force as great as gravity, by using their Sealed Gates. Limit: Only will a person be turned into Essen if the Deleter holds them at the "heart" of their powers. Nothing happens if a Deleter does not hold them at the "heart". The pull also only works when it is concentrated on the "heart" of a person's power. Discipline of Mantras Though it doesn't sound as bad as the Sealed Gate, the Discipline of Mantras is regarded as the most dangerous of all the disciplines taught to every Deleter. This discipline allows a Deleter to entice, attract or seduce a person by speaking to them in the most beautiful sound that person could hear, allowing that Deleter to manipulate the person (First Phase). This discipline also is the "finishing blow" of the Discipline of the Sealed Gate. An ancient chant is recited while the Deleter holds the person with his sealed palm. Once this chant is finished, the person diffuses into thin air leaving only an orb of transparent light, known as the Essen (Second Phase). Limit: Only will the First Phase of the Discipline of Mantras become active when a person is gazed directly into his windows of the soul. Otherwise, they can only be slightly attracted or seduced by the voice they would hear, possibly allowing them to escape any form of hypnotization. SSS, Cancellers, or HAs with the same ability is already immune to the First Phase. Discipline of the Third Eye Having learned the lost discipline teaching of the Third Eye, the Archon is able to see things that are invisible to the naked eye. Limit: The Archon's normal vision, however, allows him only to see colourless/lifeless images permanently. His Third Eye though allows him to see invisible things clearer than his normal vision. Exclusive Abilities The mastery of the Disciplines determine which abilities a Deleter in a certain sphere of hierarchy can use. Normally, Deleters in higher spheres can use the abilities of Deleters in lower spheres. First Sphere Prophecy By looking into a person's eyes, not only will Deleters of the First Order learn of his history but also see what lies in the distant future ahead of him, if a certain action is done. The vision of the future can still be changed though, depending on the choices the person decides on. Limit: Since Formless Darkness is known to react violently to Essen, Templars eyes have been sensitive to the darkness. Great Invocation Templars can channel their energies through certain weapons and items, allowing them to use their unique abilities without having to be physical in contact with an enemy. Second Sphere Eternal Sanctification Valkyries have the ability to store Essen inside their Sealed Gates, for the later use in their skill Great Involution. Great Involution Using the Essen stored inside their Sealed Gates, Valkyries are able to materialize these Essen into weapons or physical armor or defense. Limit: Though unlike the Archon, Loomis and Templars, they cannot channel their energies through these weapons to perform long-ranged attacks. Third Sphere Animal Instinct Having more atuned to the Discipline of Greater Fear, Deleters of the Third Sphere can not only smell the fear but also any incoming danger. Great Initiation Since Soujuners are weaker in nature, they have been granted the ability to fuse their bodies with another soujuner, allowing the combined form to acquire a more vital physique. The Great Initiation also allows the fused form to use both [Ability|Unique Abilities simultaneously. However, both Disabilities of the two soujuners will take effect after using both or one of the Unique Abilities, at the same time. Limit: Soujuners are unable to use the Discipline of the Sealed Gate, however, when combined with another soujuner. Category:Deleter Category:Exclusive Ability